Dani Phantom
by Hailey813
Summary: We only see Dani a few times on the show. I love her spirit and character. A look into her life as the show progresses. Beginning with a little before Ecto Acne and hopefully to a little after Phantom Planet.
1. Dani's Creation

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I am writing for entertainment value and receive no monetary value from this work.

An older powerful ghost floated down the long walkway followed by his young apprentice. The young ghost girl guzzled her water as she listened to her father, Vlad Plasmius.

"You have come far in developing your powers my dear. In fact, I have decided from now on you will rise from simple targets and objectives. Today you will train amongst one of your brethren."

"A real spar?" The young ghost girl beamed at her father. Her father had several ghosts in his care, but she wasn't supposed to converse with them. This would be her chance to meet someone new. The young ghost, Danielle Phantom, fist pumped curling her knees up to meet her elbows. The elder ghost merely rolled his eyes up at her antics.

"Just wait, Daddy. He'll be begging for mercy," she said narrowing her eyes.

"It is imperative you give it your best effort. I have instruments monitoring your every move. I need these readings on your speed, power, agility, and coordination. Do not disappoint me. This is important to determine your stability."

Phasing through the door, the two ghost positioned themselves in the arena. The young girl flew to her side of the ring, and her father floated behind the monitors outside the arena.

Addressing his ward, the ghost began. "We will begin with an easier opponent. I want to see your full strength in battle."

Danielle nodded and prepared herself for her opponent.

"Computer, send in G458."

A female hologram appeared and answered, "Yes... Darling, Ghost Number 458 is being transported to the arena."

A cylindrical cubicle rose out of the opposite corner of the arena. Danielle prepared a plasma blast in her hands waiting for the doors of the cubicle to reveal her opponent. A ding signaled the beginning of the match. The doors opened to reveal a large ghost bear.

Taking a deep breath, Danielle tried to focus on the last two weeks of training. She had to get this right. Then her father would fix her. Then he'll be happy with her.

The ghost bear lunged straight for the first thing it saw, being Danielle. Danielle waited to the last minute, then dodged the attack allowing the ghost fly straight into the wall behind the arena.

Danielle smirked. "Haha, I was hoping for a challenge today, but you might want to go back to the hundred acre woods." The ghost bear turns back toward her growling. "Do you need a minute to gather your bearings?" Danielle rolled back laughing.

Her father sighed. Danielle had trouble focusing on the battle at hand. He would need all her readings in order to perfect his clone. Danielle was imperative to his research; the first clone to be mostly stable.

Still curled up laughing, Danielle could sense the ghost bear coming toward her from the other side of the arena full speed. She once again waited until the last possible moment before turning intangible and allowing the ghost to pass through her, only to once again flatten his head against the opposite wall.

Plasmius rolled his eyes, her quips reminded him of another young halfa. "Danielle," he sang. "We talked about your attack limits," he hissed.

Shrugging, she answered, "Just having some fun, Daddy." Proving her point, she stretched her foot back and caused the bear to trip and land on its back. She smirked, never even had turned around.

"Cheap slapstick," he muttered. "You aren't in training to have fun, Danielle. You're here to serve my purpose. To create the perfect half ghost to rule at my side."

Danielle could feel her pride bubble at his words. She would become the best halfa in the world. She was cloned from the best DNA available and was trained by the best teacher available. She turned back to the ghost bear with a new sense of purpose. The bear shook his head and began rising from its back.

"Wanna try it again, Yogi?"

Plasmius sighed and slapped his forehead.

Danielle began charging her plasma blasts. They began growing bigger and hotter and hotter.

"More power, Danielle. Reach your limit," her father instructed.

Danielle continued charging the plasma in her hands until she could feel the heat traveling down through her body. Green ectoplasmic bubbles began gooping from her legs, but she didn't notice as she began to decompose. The tingling in her legs was nothing compared to the intense power and heat she was holding in her hands. Finally, she could no longer hold the blast. Right before the bear began another charge toward her, she chucked the plasma blast toward the ghost bear.

The blast hit the ghost forcing it back to the arena wall. Danielle leaned down using her legs as a support. She had never made a blast that powerful before. It was absolutely exhausting. The tingling in her legs began to subside. She was having trouble keeping her ghost form. She could feel the rings trying to change her back to her human half.

Breathing hard, she looked back up toward her opponent. She gasped. The bear was breaking down before her eyes into plasmic goo.

The bear opened its mouth with its final words, "Father..." The ghosts last word rested with her father, Plasmius. The girl looked at her father with fear in her eyes. She hadn't meant to destroy, only spar.

"That was better Danielle, but you still are not giving it your all."

He's not angry with me?

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't know I'd hurt him so badly."

"A small price to complete your purpose, my dear. I need you to display the full power of your abilities or I'm afraid I'll never be able to fix you."

Danielle didn't think she could do any better than her performance tonight without breaking down into plasma herself, but the shock of what just occured left her without an argument. "Yes Daddy."

"You haven't reached your maximum capabilities as of yet, but I will analyze the new data obtained tonight. Go on to your room, Danielle. I'll send someone with your dinner."

"Good night, Daddy!"

"We'll try again tomorrow. I have a terrible amount of work and calculations to complete." Turning intangible, he phased through the floor back to his laboratory.

...

My father has tried everything to fix me. When I use my ghost powers, I begin destabilizing into ectoplasm. Daddy doesn't understand what's wrong with me, but he works hard every night to find the solution. After my training, he goes down into his laboratory until he finishes his calculations for the night.

Once I came in to help him with his work, but as soon as he realized I was in the room, he forced me back to my holding tank. Each ghost under my Daddy's care has one to sleep in. Although I prefer sleeping in my human form because it's more stable than my ghost form, it makes my chamber uncomfortable to sleep in. The metal is cold and cramped, and I can't float for very long while in my human form. The next morning I found bruises on my arms where he grabbed me. I know he could do far worse, especially when he's angry. It was my fault for disobeying him.

I allow the rings to change me to my human form and walk back to the tanks. The other ghosts are already settled in. Daddy keeps us all under his care until we are needed for special missions. Many of the other ghosts have been sent out, but Daddy hasn't sent me out yet. Until I stabilize, it's too dangerous. I could turn into a pile of goo.

Pulling my sleeve further down my arms, I watch the other ghost returning from their missions. No one ever talks with me. Even when I went to visit the various ghosts under my father's care, they never seem to even notice me. When Daddy summons them, they respond to his every command.

Climbing into my chamber, I curl up beside the door and wait. The other ghosts are beginning to return and await further instructions. I don't know how they can just float there doing nothing. I can't stand just sitting still all the time. I lean back into the cold wall of my chamber. It wouldn't be as bad if I was in my ghost form, but I'm afraid to exert myself more than needed for Daddy's experiments. I might just wake up without legs. I've seen it happen to some of the other ghost before.

...

It's cold and dark. I'm scared...

Voices and machines litter the space around me. Wires attach to my body. The walls enclosing me open to reveal a ghost calmly observing my tube. Although wearing a white suit, darkness seems to manifest from him. He almost seems more like a vampire than a ghost.

"What's this?"

His voice is calm but commanding as well.

"Now how could this have happened? Computer?"

"Subject's Y Chromosome appears to have been damaged. It seems to have been replaced with an X chromosome...darling."

"How curious. It seems my Daniel has become, a Danielle."

The bright lights hurt my eyes. I squeeze them shut in an effort to barrier myself from the strange world before me.

"Now, now, my dear. No need to hide."

What are you?

I peek an eye to observe the creature before me.

"Very good. Open your eyes and come meet your father."

My father?

"Daddy?"

My voice... it's so hoarse.

The ghost before me smiles, pleased. "Yes my dear. Come... and serve your father."

The tube began draining out the ectoplasm and the cables detach from my skin. Now laying across the bottom, I push myself up before hovering above the ground even without the plasma's buoyancy holding me afloat. My father presses a button that causes the glass doors of the tube to slide open allowing me to exit the vessel.

Floating out of my chamber, I slowly come closer to my creator. He towers over me.

The ghost stands over me and looks me over, sizing me up.

Under his glare, I duck my head a bit allowing my snow white bangs to cover my face.

"Now then. Let us begin your training."

Training?

"You will join me and become the most powerful halfa the world has ever seen."

Me... powerful? All I feel now in this creature's presence is weak and miniscule.

"Your first lesson will be to morph to your human side." A set of rings formed around his body and separated to leave behind a man where my father previously stood. Although his dark appearance changed, it still held the authority and control of the ghost who created me.

I felt a gasp leave my lips as my eyes widened.

"Go on, Danielle," he encouraged. Morph." His face hardened slightly.

This is a test.

Although not sure what to do, I focused on the rings forming around my body like my Daddy's did.

Nothing.

I closed my eyes tight and concentrated harder. I'm supposed to change. Why isn't anything happening?

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes to see my creator looking disappointed.

"This is supposed to be natural."

He doesn't like me.

I felt alone, and cold again.

No, I don't want to be alone. I want to belong. I want to be good.

I want to be, alive.

I heard the sound of my father's rings again.

He doesn't love me because I wasn't good.

Feeling tears in my eyes, I looked up at him one last time.

"Very good, my dear," the man nodded approvingly.

He's still human? Then what was that sound?

I notice my previously white hair is now raven black. My skin isn't nearly as pale-tan as before, having a more pink color to it.

What happened?

"But first," he stated raising an eyebrow, "priorities." He collected a pile of clothing on the table. "These obviously won't due."

What does he mean? What's wrong with me?

"Come with me Danielle. It seems we have some shopping to do."

Shopping?

"Come now, I have a personal stylist always on hold."

…..

"Danielle."

I felt myself jump.

Oh no, I must have fallen asleep.

"Danielle, I have a very special opponent for you today." He is ignoring the fact I'm in my human form. He must be pleased about something. "You will fight a fellow clone from the halfa which you were created from." I blinked.

Another clone? That makes us... family.

Daddy always said the other ghosts were my brethren. That must make this ghost like my cousin. We're closer than brethren. We're actually related, like for real.

"Daniel, come meet your opponent."

An older boy came forward from behind Daddy. His form was similar to my ghost half, but his face remained neutral like the other ghosts.

If he was a clone like me, maybe he will want to be friends.

"Daniel." He didn't respond at first, but then looked down and met my eyes.

"Daniel and you will have a match in the training room as soon as I set up several new monitors. You will be there ready in five minutes Danielle."

"Yes, Daddy." I allow my eyes to leave my father's gaze to look once again at my newfound cousin. I knew the ghost I was created from was a boy, but I didn't expect him to be older than me. Is that what my original looked like or will Daddy have to fix him too?

Daddy leads my cousin to an empty holding chamber and phases back downstairs. I know I need to stay in my chamber until the spar, but I can't wait to meet my cousin. None of the other ghosts have even looked at me before, let alone meet my gaze. I tiptoe toward the chamber. Peeking inside I see him floating in the center of the tube.

"Pssst, Daniel." Waving my hand, I call attention to me. "Daniel, over here."

He still isn't looking my way. Glancing back and forth, I morph into my ghost half and fly over to his bunk. "Daniel, it's me, Danielle." I float up to his eye level. His head is rocking back and forth a bit.

Is there something wrong with you too?

"Daniel, I'm your cousin, Danielle. I wanted to wish you luck."

I can hear a sound from his throat, but I'm not sure what he's saying.

Wait, is he growling at me? This isn't exactly the first impression I was hoping for. Maybe if I try again, he'll realize I'm trying to be friendly.

"Daniel, I just wanted us to meet and maybe later we can hang out." I definitely sound more confident than I feel. If I can make one friend, I won't have to be lonely any longer. "Whatcha say, Cuz?"

"Danielle."

Uh Oh, Daddy's calling from the training room. I phase through the ceiling into the training room. Landing in the ring, I wait for Daniel's chamber to travel up from the bunk room into the training room.

"Danielle, I expect you to give me the readings needed to stabilize my little clone."

He's never called me that before.

"You've got it, Daddy. I'm gonna kick his butt."

I will be monitoring your readings from the laboratory.

Daniel's chamber came up from under the training arena. As the doors opened, I am surprised to see Daniel convulsing. His skin bubbling and spouting plasma.

What do I do? What do I do?

"Daddy," screaming I phased straight into his laboratory. Shocked, Daddy spun around to me. "Daniel. He's...He's..." Before I can finish my squeals Daddy shoots past me towards Daniel's chamber in the arena. Left alone in the lab, I try to calm down. Daddy will fix Daniel. Just like he's trying to fix me.

Trying to catch my breath, I allow myself to sink down to the floor. I know I'm not supposed to wander around the lab, but I don't want to go back to the arena now. I can't get Daniel's face out of my mind.

Desperate to find something else, I look at Daddy's computer. He's supposed to be watching the arena, but it seems to be researching something else. Deeming the computer safe, I come closer to investigate.

The monitor is reviewing information about something called ecto acne. What ever that is.

Another computer has Daniel's information displayed.

'I didn't know Daddy has already began testing his stats.'

From the surveillance videos, I can see buildings and the sky.

'Daddy has taken Daniel outside? He's sparing ghosts outside the mansion. If the stats are this high, why haven't we spared yet? Why is he breaking down? Daniel seems perfectly stable on screen.'

I can hear Daddy phasing through the wall back into the lab. I want to ask him about Daniel, but I'm afraid of the answer. He seems pretty miffed.

Using the wall as a support, I drop down and allow my head to rest upon my knees.

"Why isn't this working?" I peek up at my father's words. "Danielle is by far the most stable clone yet. I just want a child to be a father to. Hundreds of attempts down the drain," he pushed several papers from his desk. "Valerie's gear should have come up with the answer by now."

'Hundreds of attempts? I haven't seen hundreds of ghosts here. Never more than ten at a time before they move on.'

Daddy's rings turn him back to his human half. He hesitates a moment before walking in front of a mirror.

When he turns his head, I gasp. Daddy's face is covered in red bumps. I've never seen this happen before.

Daddy focuses on his face for some time before his face twists into a satisfied smirk.

"Perhaps it's time to make a personal visit to my favorite halfa."

Phasing back to his ghost half, he flew straight up out of the lab.

A/N: My first published fanfiction! Let me know what you think. I'm mostly concerned with entertainment value. I strive to make the story enjoyable to read. I would love a review letting me know if you enjoyed it, and if I should continue the story.

I would also like to thank Luna-Minura for allowing me to use her artwork. You can check out her gallery at deviantart.


	2. Discovering Outside World

Danielle let out a sigh. "Uhhh, I'm so bored. There's nothing to do here."

Giving her father's desk a kick, she allowed herself to spin around in her chair. As the chair rotated, she watched the laboratory spin around her. She had been waiting for her father's return for hours. She had never spent so much time in the lab at once, but she wasn't going back to her chamber until she knew Daniel, or what was left of Daniel, was taken care of. She turned her gaze back to the computer screen. The monitor was still full of video clips analyzing Daniel, comparing the data with Daniel's stats with the other ghost's. She looked back away from her cousin's image.

"I don't get it." Her eyes flickered to the screen once again. "If you can fight like this, why did you destabilize."

'_And what does that mean about me?'_

Resting her head in her hands, she focused her gaze down at the keyboard. The manual controls stared back at her. Her father never used the manual controls. He had his computer program to do his bidding. Danielle noticed a volume switch sitting just in reach. She looked back up at the video clips silently playing on screen. "Hmm, what if I take this off mute?"

**'Crash! "Ahhh!" Bam!'**

Putting her hand over her head, she requited, "Ah, okay not so loud…" Danielle turned the volume switch down until it was at an acceptably loud volume. "Whoa, much better."

Danielle watched the screen as the video clip played. Vlad's analyzations running at the bottom of the screen.

**On screen, Daniel had been blasted straight into a water tower. The soaked teenager looked up into the camera. **

"**Thought I forgot about you, Ghost," a woman's voice taunted. **

'Who is that speaking,' Danielle thought. The voice seemed to be coming from whomever was controlling the camera.

**A large plasma gun appeared on the right side of the screen pointed right at her cousin. Danielle watched as Daniel stood up and prepared himself to dodge the blast. A powerful purple ray blew towards her cousin, but he jumped out of the way right in time. **

"**Nope," her cousin retorted, "but I'll bet you forgot about that,' gesturing behind the camera. The ray had hit the water tower's legs causing it to fall right toward the screen. **

Danielle blinked. "Wow, smooth."

'I guess this is what Daddy means when he says to be aware of your surroundings,' Danielle thought, 'He not only dodged the blast, but caused the ray to hit the water tower.'

_'Force the opponent into defense.'_

Danielle wasn't fond of offensive moves. They took up too much energy and weakened her. It was easier to dodge and defend herself rather than full on attacks. If she could use her surroundings to attack for her, like her cousin just did, she could both save her energy and make her father happy.

**Daniel's opponent wasn't on the defense very long. After escaping the falling tower, she righted herself and began chasing the ghost boy.**

"Bummer," said Danielle. Daniel had missed the perfect advantage. Vlad would never had let Danielle get away with a screw up like that.

**As Daniel sped away from the huntress behind him, he looped down, up, and around. As she tried to catch up to him, he looped back around to face her. Before she could right herself up, he hit what looked to Danielle like some sort of hoverboard, pushing her back toward the fallen water tower. Daniel followed her descent ready to finish what she started.**

Danielle gave a cheer as she pumped her fists in the air. "Whoo, alright Daniel!"

**But before Danielle could get too excited, the huntress hit Danny with another blast of her plasma ray. **Danielle watched as her cousin fell back.

**He continued flying away from his opponent turning only to throw a plasma blast back at the huntress successfully blasting the gun out of her hands. Danielle widened her eyes. This was going to end it for sure.**

"**Look, I don't want to hurt you," Daniel declared. He raised his palms up to convey his goodwill.**

Danielle furrowed her brows. He wasn't going to defeat her? If Daddy put him against that red...board ghost, he would want Daniel to finish the job. Why wasn't he following orders?

**The huntress retorted, "What makes you think you can?" She then pulled out another gun that morphed into a multi-barrel blaster. The gun charged up and blasted straight toward Daniel.**

**Instead of running and dodging, Daniel did something Daniel had never seen before. Daniel changed his shape. He caused a hole to form right through his midsection, spreading the rest of his form out, and completely missed the locked blast. **

'How did he do that,' Danielle thought. She was able to stretch her limbs some, but she has never been able to manipulate her form like that.

**Resuming his regular ghost shape, Daniel released a plasma blast more powerful than Daniel had previously ever seen. He didn't even have to charge the blast. **

**The plasma blast hit the red huntress back, with Daniel in close pursuit. They continued their fight until they came across a high school. A loud bell shocked the ghost boy from giving a final blow to the huntress. Shocked, Danielle's cousin looked down in surprise to see the school. **

**The red huntress stopped and shouted, "Later for you, punk!" **

"**I'll be waiting, creep!" Both ghosts turned away from each other and flew in their separate directions.**

"Huh, hey what happened?" Danielle plopped down in a huff. "It was just getting good."

Danielle watched as the huntress flew to behind some bleachers and retracted the suit around her. The screen switched to the next set of data, but not before Danielle saw the Red Huntress's face. "She's human?"

"Why did Daddy set Daniel up against a human girl, even if she does have kick butt fighting gear."

Daniel continued watching different clips. Daniel, or Danny as he referred to himself, sure was good at fighting, but he managed never to hurt the ghost or hunters he was up against. He also had a lot of cool moves. Daddy never showed her anything as advanced as she the moves she saw Danny perform.

Standing up from the chair and taking a few step back, Danielle centered herself from her father's equipment.

She watched the video clips play until she saw Danny send a disk of plasmic energy toward the Red Huntress knocking her board down and forcing her to lose balance.

'Now that's cool!'

Glancing toward the target dummies on the other side of the lab, Danielle gave a few swipes of her wrist like she saw her cousin do on screen. A few plasma blasts came out but none were disked-shaped. Looking again at the monitor, Danielle tried again, this time going all out, aiming for the targets. Giving a deep breath she allowed her flow of energy follow her arm out toward the test dummies. The plasma blast left her arm, but caused her to fall back into the spinning chair and roll across the room.

"I don't think that was right," she sarcastically stated. The blast was obviously not disk shaped, and it shouldn't have ricocheted the way it did.

Ending up on the other side of the room, she turned towards the target dummies.

"Oops..."

The plasma blast not only hit the dummies, but her father's desk and monitor as well. When she swiped her arm, the blast formed a loose wave that covered a much larger target area than she had intended.

"Oh no, what'll I do?"

She flew across the lab to try to fix the dummies and machines.

"How do I fix the computer?" She tried looking around for some cleaning supplies. "Maybe there's something in the upper area."

She turned invisible and flew up, around the chamber and arena level, into the house above. Still invisible she looked for any cleaning supplies. She traveled through numerous rooms, but couldn't find any sort of cleaning supplies anywhere.

As she looked through her father's human home, she noticed the architecture and massive space of the place.

"This isn't a house, it's a castle."

Danielle passed by a window looking through the various rooms, but paused when she realize what what was out the window. She turned back and looked out the window to see the night sky filled with stars.

"Wow, I've never seen those before." She knew about stars. The cloning process gave her a basic fundamental intelligence, but she had never seen stars with her own eyes. They were incredible, and there were so many.

Looking around to see if the coast was clear, Danielle allowed herself to become visible and climbed out the window. Climbing to the top of one of the castle towers, she laid back looking at the night sky. The stars twinkled for their audience, and Danielle felt herself relax.

"I wonder where the moon is tonight." Although the sky was clear, the moon was nowhere to be seen.

Resting her head on her arm, she continued gazing up at the night sky. "Maybe after Daddy fixes me, and we become the ultimate ghosts, he'll let me visit a star," she mused, "I could travel to another planet even." The bright sky was mesmerizing. If only she could go now.

'But first he has to fix me,' she thought.

...

Danielle opened her eyes to see the stars gone and a bright blue sky bringing forth the new day. Danielle groaned and stretched. Looking around, she tried to remember why she was sitting on a roof.

It wasn't like it was any less comfortable than her cold metal chamber, but she really wasn't supposed to leave the holding room without her father's permission. If he caught her, she would be in serious trouble.

"I was looking for something..." she reminded herself.

Glancing up, she saw the moon high in the sky. "Oh, there it is." After considering for a second, she speculated, "I thought the moon came out at night, not in the morning."

Her thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar sound outside the house's perimeter. Alarmed, Danielle stood up and looked over the edge of the tower wall. She could see everything. The grass, trees, the clouds, and... people. A group of kids were playing on her father's property just behind the tree line.

Ducking down, Danielle watched the kids play from over the edge of the tower wall. She had never seen any other people before. She felt a smile form on her lips.

The children were laughing as they explored the wooded area. Music was playing from one kid's phone. Another child was mock dancing while his friend laughed.

Danielle continued watching the children until they were out of view once again. She could still hear the music playing and the squeals of the children as they traveled out of the wooded area.

Her fascination was interrupted by a cold sensation forming in her core and escaping through her mouth.

'_Woah, what was that?'_

Coming out from above the tree line was her father, Vlad. He had triumphant air about him. Danielle hadn't seen him look this happy in a long time.

'_He's back.'_

Turning back to her ghost form, Danielle quickly turned herself invisible and phased down into her chamber. Looking around the holding room, she gave a sigh. The chamber Daniel was assigned had been removed. Danielle slumped herself against the cold metal wall and observed her home. This dark room was terrible compared to the beauty and warmth of the outside world. Why wasn't she allowed to leave this place?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her chamber shift. Steadying herself, she looked out the small window on her door to see her chamber was moving toward her father's laboratory.

'_Usually he just calls me when he needs me. Why did he call my chamber instead?'_

Arriving at the lab, Danielle phased her head out of the tube to see what was going on.

"My mission was a complete success. Not only am I free from that acursed ecto acne, but I have attained another _undamaged_ sample of Daniel's DNA."

Danielle sighed. '_Is he seriously monologuing?' _

"When morphing the sample DNA with the analysis from Valerie's equipment, I should be able to finally form the perfect clone."

Danielle cocked her head. Morphing hair DNA with his research was how she was made. Did he finally figure out why she was unstable?

"Computer, analyze Danielle for changes in stability." Danielle popped her head back into the chamber.

'Analyze me?'

The hologram appeared before her father. "Yes, dear," it answered. The computer began a full analysis on the ghost girl floating within her chamber. "Stability is at 70%."

Vlad nodded. "The highest stability of any clone so far. If I could only figure out how to finish the process." Moving to his computer monitor, he paused at the state of his equipment.

"Danielle, come out here."

Hearing her father call her, Danielle morphed through her holding tube and floated over to her father waiting for instruction.

He slowly turned back toward her. "How did my computer get damaged," he asked.

Danielle's eyes widened in realization. That's why she ended up on the roof. "Oh, I, uh, wanted to practice my powers and get better for you... but then my plasma blast lost focus, and... I hit a wider range than I intended."

She watched Vlad sigh and bow his head.

"But I tried to clean everything up for you. I couldn't find anything to clean the blast off the computer..." Danielle tried to think of something to make it better. If only she hadn't gotten distracted. She could have fixed this before her father had gotten home.

"You are not to use your powers without my supervision. I need to have on record any change in your abilities," he stated.

"Of course, I'm sorry Daddy."

Taking a deep breath, Vlad relaxed and began making preparations. "Without a functioning equipment, I can not complete my research." Danielle felt her stomach plop. "We will simply have to move our research to my cabin further outside civilization."

As Vlad made preparations to transfer his research to his second lab, Danielle was trying to wrap her mind around the fact they were leaving this dreary place for a quaint little cabin secluded in the woods.

"We will be on our way within the hour."

...

Gasping, Danielle fell to her knees. Vlad had transported her to the cabin they were to resume his experiments. Danielle could feel a tingling throughout her body. Transportation took up a lot of energy. Danielle attempted to catch her breath as her father hovered around the lab. Pressing a large red power button, he allowed the laboratory to power up before calling the computer. "Computer, receive all recent data from the main database."

Danielle watched as the same hologram from home appeared. The blue ecto suit and red goggles hid the woman's face from Danielle's view. She had seen the hologram with and without the goggles on. She had short auburn hair and lavender eyes. Danielle always had liked the hologram. She seemed to have a friendly disposition, but the computer program could never be real.

"Yes, darling. The data will be uploaded at once."

_'Huh, I think this hologram talks more than the one at home, even though its the same woman.'_

Danielle looked around her new home. It wasn't a castle, but that was fine with her. She liked the cabin-like home better than the basement of that lonely manor.

She noticed her father was looking at her curiously. Returning his gaze, he instructed, "Danielle, I need you to go into the chamber tube in the corner there. Once the data is uploaded, I will test your ecto level."

Danielle straightened. "My ecto level?"

"Yes, it is imperative I check your ecto level before we begin with my latest attempt to perfect you."

"Oh, o-okay." She obeyed and hovered over to the chamber waiting in the corner of the laboratory. She nervously waited for the results of her ecto plasmic level. She didn't remember being tested on this before, but maybe it was the same as testing for her stability. Even though Vlad had checked her stability only an hour ago.

Finally, Vlad called the computer program to scan Danielle's chamber.

"Ecto level is at a 4. Stability is at 48%."

Danielle's eyes widened. She had been at 70% only an hour ago. How did she lose that much energy?

"Interesting, the original Daniel has been tested to have an entity of scale 7 ectoplasmic power. It seems Danielle's power has been compromised during the cloning process. Her power should potentially match Daniel's. Perhaps by the faulty DNA sample..."

Pulling out a black hair from his pocket, Vlad put the hair into the computer to be analyzed.

"Analyzation has begun," the hologram reported.

"Prepare a new tube," Vlad replied, smirking to himself.

As the cloning process had begun, Vlad busied himself checking over every calculation as Danielle watched her father work.

"So...Daddy," Danielle began. She didn't want her father to send her away from the lab again, but she desperately wanted to know what he had discovered when he disappeared yesterday. "Did you find out how to fix me now?"

Vlad looked over to where Danielle was floating just outside the chamber he put her in before. Considering a moment, Vlad huffed, "I believe so. I have been collecting DNA samples based on research collected by an employee of mine, so to speak. When combined with physical DNA samples such as hair, the process seems to be far more stable. I believe with a sample of DNA during the morphing process, the DNA stability will be far more powerful than ever before."

Danielle listened as her father's speech grew more and more grandiose in volume and dramatics. Once he began his blabbering about the biological science, she stopped listening. All she wanted to know is he knew how to stabilize her, and he seemed to have a pretty good idea. He just needed this morph DNA. Then he can make the perfect clone.

Danielle absentmindedly nodded to her father as needed as she allowed her mind to wander. Once she was stabilized, she could perfect her powers out in the wooded area around her new home without fear of damaging her father's equipment again. She didn't want to have to move away again. She didn't like that transportation power her father used to get them here. Even if it was much nicer here than the dark basement, Danielle wasn't sure she'd want to make the trip again.

"It sure would be nice to fly though," Danielle mused. For a second she was afraid her father would question her statement, but he was far too deep in his own thoughts and experimentations.

Not sure what to do, Danielle leaned against one of the desks and watched her father as he continued his experiment.

A/N: For anyone interested in visually seeing the fight scene Danielle watched on screen. I took it from Season 1 episode 18: Life Lessons. Thanks for the continued support and thank you to my followers.


	3. Dani Runs

Danielle pushed another branch out of her face. The trees and brush were growing thicker around her as she traveled deeper into the woods. She paused a moment only to glance back at her father's current dwelling. Then, she continued tramping her way through the woods away from her father's cabin. Although she wasn't allowed to leave the lab, she knew Vlad wouldn't notice her disappearance. He was far too concerned with perfecting his Danny clone. It would be a few days until he finished the cloning process.

Danielle was tired of being ignored and was determined to show her father she could help him with his research, if given the chance. Danny was her only hope of regaining her father from his work.

"Once I get the mid-morph DNA, Daddy will finally fix me, and we'll be a happy family," Danielle told herself, determined to get her father back.

Slowly the brush and plants began growing thicker and thicker. It was getting harder to maneuver through the tangled forest bed. The air around her buzzed with unknown sounds, but the young girl let her anger fuel her through the unknown forest, not allowing her to fear the new world around her.

After walking several miles, Danielle paused to consider her direction. She had no idea where Danny's town was. Her father had warned her in her early stages of training to plan ahead.

'You must plan every step. Every move is a piece of the puzzle to be completed. Strategy and proper planning, Danielle. Think it through.'

The last week, he became more interested in her power abilities, rather than her strategy. Although, he did become annoyed when she bantered with her opponents rather than 'focusing'.

Danielle considered. 'How to find Danny...'

Then she remembered. In the video clips, she saw Amity Park written on the water tower. "All I have to do is find this park, and I'll find Danny," she told herself. She looked around her for any clue to which way she should go. Trees dominated her vision. As a half ghost her vision was far superior to other humans, but she couldn't see anything with trees in the way.

Danielle huffed. 'How am I supposed to find the park without a map or something?' Danielle considered flying above the tree line, but she felt uncomfortable flying. Vlad discouraged any flying around the lab. She was to stay in her compartment, in the ring, or where the computer could monitor her progress. She was to stay put.

Seeing no other alternative, Danielle continued pressing forward.

...

"This may be my most successful attempt yet," Vlad laughed maniacally. With DNA of both ghost and human, the halfa will be complete." Danielle watched her father work on the 'ultimate clone.' He had been working for hours, and Danielle was ready to drop from boredom. Although the previous Daniel he had made turned to goo, her father was enthusiastic he would succeed this time.

Danielle had her own doubts. She did not want another cousin to 'die.' She trusted her father but found herself afraid of his methods.

"Daddy, didn't you say you needed Danny's morph DNA?"

Without turning around Vlad answered, "Daniel's mid-morph DNA is what I need to complete my work. The DNA itself is the bridge guiding the crossing from boy to ghost."

Danielle slumped against the wall, then brightened.

"Can I help?" Danielle wasn't too keen on messing with the ectoplasmic goo, but anything would be better than just sitting around watching her father work with the ectoplasma.

Vlad turned to the girl, frowning at her, brows furrowing.

"I don't need your help."

Danielle blinked in surprise at the venom in his voice.

"Why would I want help from a failure?"

Danielle felt her heart stop. 'This couldn't be happening. Her father loved her and wanted to help her.

Vlad's form began growing as his words echoed around Danielle.

"This is supposed to be natural."

"You haven't reached your limits."

Danielle tried to block his words by holding her arms in front of her face, but the sting didn't stop. His words echoed through her mind. Then she heard it.

"You are my mistake."

Vlad continued growing larger and more intimidating before the broken hearted girl. Danielle attempted to flee, but his overwhelming shadow engulfed her.

...

Danielle felt herself leap off from her perch. The breath was knocked out of her as she hit the hard ground. She looked up at the tree she had only seconds before been resting in. Sitting up, she gasped for air and rocked herself, trying to get herself to calm down.

'It was just a dream...It was a dream..Only a dream.' Despite her attempts, she could feel tears escaping from her eyes. She could see the long shadows building up around her as the sun left the sky.

Standing up, Danielle pushed away from the earth. It had no comfort or sympathy for her pain. Danielle felt her rings transform her while still in the air. Danielle removed herself from the cursed earth below. Danielle could feel herself begin to relax.

Looking at the trees from the sky was much prettier than below. Up in the air, she could float on the breeze. She allowed herself to slow down and enjoy the view below her.

Within the forest, she could see little creatures fulfilling their instinctual duties to survive. Squirrels ran tree to tree avoiding predators. Little rabbits scampered into their holes. Owls began peaking out from their homes ready to begin the night hunt. Danielle smiled at the life below her. When she was trudging through the forest, she was blind to all the activity surrounding her. Now she could see everything. She had never enjoyed flying before. She could never take off right or make good speed in the training room. There were no breezes to carry her along.

"Maybe I'm finally getting the natural part of being a ghost," she told herself.

Furrowing her brows, she thought about the dream that caused her to escape to the air rather than clump through the dark forrest below. Sighing, she began talking to herself again.

"It didn't really happen that way you know. Just because Daddy doesn't want my help with his project doesn't mean he doesn't love me."

Danielle continued flying as the sun set. She watched the vibrant colors fade into night. "All I have to do is get the mid morph DNA. Then Daddy will see how much help I can be."

Danielle paused when she noticed a light coming from her right side. The night had revealed to her a town a few miles away. Danielle flew toward the light of the town. She was finally going to prove her worth to her father. All she had to do was find her cousin.

...

Danielle landed in a park outside a school just outside the woods Danielle had been flying over. Danielle hovered over the playground before landing on the jungle gym. Laying down across the slide, Danielle watched the night sky and sighed. "I've never used my powers for such a long time before," she said excitedly. She had always been confined to her quarters when not under observation. It was exciting to be allowed to move without burden.

Allowing the stars to guard her, she allowed herself to drift off, until she heard someone beyond the playground perimeter. Alarmed, Danielle sat up, listening.

"Come on. Hurry up!"

"I'm tired. I don't want to go tonight."

"Too bad. We're almost there."

Danielle cocked her head. Who was traveling in the woods in the middle of the night?

Danielle quickly allowed her rings to transfer her into her human form. Jumping off the slide, she followed the voices until she found the sources sitting in the middle of a clearing, just inside the woods Danielle had recently escaped. It was a young boy and girl roughly about her age. Well, her biological age anyway.

After watching them set up some blankets, she ventured out towards them. "Hey," she greeted, "who are you?"

The two jumped and turned to face the unexpected voice.

"Who's asking?" asked the girl suspiciously.

"Oh, it's me." Danielle answered innocently.

"Uh huh, and what are you doing out here," she continued.

"I thought I heard someone," Danielle shrugged, "and I decided to investigate."

The night didn't provide much light for the children to observe each other, but Danielle's vision was excellent even in the dark. She considered the girl before her. The young girl had brunette hair pulled down into two pigtails. She had on a blue hoodie and red shorts. She seemed unimpressed by Danielle, but Danielle didn't allow that to intimidate her.

The boy finally spoke up. "So what's your name," he asked timidly. Danielle turned her attention to him.

"And what are you doing here," the girl insisted.

"Danielle. I'm going to visit my cousin in Amity Park."

"Oh, I have a cousin who lives there," the boy proclaimed.

"Really," Danielle asked.

'Maybe he can help me find Danny!'

The boy smiled. "Yeah, he's my second cousin, once removed," he said looking smug.

Danielle cocked her head. "What's removed?"

"Huh," he asked.

"You said your cousin was removed. What does that mean?"

The boy looked back at her, apologetically. "I don't know. I heard my mom say it, once."

The girl watched her companion from the corner of her eye. She seemed to be considering, but finally sighed and joined the conversation. "I think it means someone died on that family line… or something."

Danielle smiled. At least the girl was going to be more friendly now.

The boy interrupted, "Have you ever been to the cave before?"

Danielle looked at him confused. "What cave?"

"There's a cave up this mountain we like to hang out in. Want to come hang with us?"

"Sure," Danielle beamed.

"Then you can help us pack up," the girl smirked.

As Danielle helped the boy pack up the blankets and drinks, she looked over at the boy. He was shorter than she was but probably the same age as her and that other girl. He had brunette hair just like the girl that fell over his eyes but was hidden under a red beanie. The boy glanced up to meet her gaze. Danielle turned her head embarrassed for being caught staring.

"So do you usually go out in the middle of the night and hang out?" she asked, trying to distract him.

"Sometimes... I come during the summer for a couple weeks to visit Max," he answered gesturing towards the girl peeked past the tree line. Danielle finished rolling her blanket and followed Max and the boy just outside the tree line.

"My names Tim, by the way," Tim said offering his hand to Danielle. Danielle smiled taking his hand as a sign of friendship. "What was yours again?" Tim asked.

"Danielle," she offered.

Tim smiled. "Alright Danielle, wait till you see the cave. We stay there a lot to keep away from my aunt, Max's Mom."

Max joined them. "She's not the boss of us out here. We can do whatever we want to."

After climbing up the mountain side, they came to a small opening in a cliff. Danielle watched her two new friends climb inside the opening with their gear. After they both made it in, Danielle followed.

The opening to the cave was narrow, but after a few feet, the cave widened. Light was let in through cracks and holes in the rooftop. The cave was dim but allowed the three preteens to maneuver around the cave with little problem. Danielle followed Tim over by a cooler to set the blankets down.

Throughout the small cave were a couple chairs, a blanket, and a cooler and completely littered with trash wrappers. Max walked over to where the chairs sat and put the radio she had been carrying between them on a large rock centered on the cave floor.

The radio turned on to static. Danielle grimaced. Max then squatted down to mess with the stations. Danielle could hear as Max passed various stations as she tried to find the best one. She didn't get very far before she was interrupted by Tim.

"Wait, I got the new one!"

Max turned around on her toes and gave her cousin a huge smile. "NO WAY!"

"You bet!"

Danielle walked up behind Tim and saw what he was holding out to Max. It was a small flat plastic box of some sort. Tim handed the plastic box over to Max. Max studied the cover before opening it. "How did you get this?"

"Pre-order. I got grandma to help me last month."

Max opening the box and produced a disk which she inserted into the radio's top. Danielle was surprised to now find clear music coming out of the radio. This music was much better than anything being played by the radio before.

"What is that," asked Danielle, confused by the disk.

Her two friends, who had begun dancing with the music, stopped and turned to her in shock.

"You've never heard of Dumpty Humpty," Tim asked.

Danielle blinked. "Uh…"

Max's eyes changed from shock to gleaming. Max took Danielle's arm and led her towards the chairs. "Just wait. These guys rock!"

Danielle allowed Max to sit her down by the radio in one of the chairs. "Okay, now close your eyes," she said waiting for Danielle to obey, "and feel the music."

Danielle did as she was told. She closed her eyes and listened. She found she really did enjoy the music, but she was distracted. What were the other two were doing while she was 'feeling' the music. Were they watching her and waiting for a reaction? She peeked one eye open to find Max was sitting in the chair opposite of her and was nodding her head to the rhythm, allowing her pig hails to jump around. Danielle smirked at the show of her hair dancing with the music. Glancing over with her other eye, Danielle could see Tim picking food out of the cooler. He was nodding his head with the music too.

Danielle allowed her eyes to close and relax again. After considering, she allowed her head to fall forward and nod with the beat. After a few tries, Danielle could feel the natural flow of the song pass through her body.

After the song began fading out, Max opened her eyes and looked across to Danielle with a smile on her lips. "What'd ya think?"

Danielle opened her eyes and looked Max straight in the eye. "They rocked."

"Yeah they do," Tim fist pumped.

Max got up out of her chair and joined Tim by the ice box. She pulled a can out of the box. Looking Daniel's direction, she offered, "Wanna soda?"

"umm..s-sure." Danielle wasn't completely sure what a soda was, but she didn't want to be left out. She knew it was some kind of beverage, but she had never had one before in the lab. She only was allowed water, and most of her nourishment was fed to her through her father's tubes. She never liked the needles the food traveled through, but it was necessary to monitor her progress.

Max didn't seem to notice her uncertainty. "We have Orange, Grape, and Coke."

Danielle considered her options as she joined her newfound friends by the cooler. Reaching in, she grabbed an orange can. She was confused by the contraption, until she watched Max open her can by using the tab to push through the top, allowing the beverage to pour out. Danielle tried opening her can and was surprised when she broke the tab right off. Danielle blinked at the tab in her hand. Glancing up, she realized neither Max nor Tim saw her blunder.

Turning around so she was facing away from her new friends, she charged a small ray on her index finger and burned the aluminum forcing a hole through the top. The burn was obvious to Danielle, but maybe Max and Tim wouldn't be able to see it in the dark light of the cave.

Danielle took a sip of her Orange Soda. She could feel her eyes widen in shock. Her tongue seemed to be swimming in flavor. She had never tasted anything so sweet before. After swallowing, Danielle tried another sip. This time she was ready for the immense flavor. She giggled as the bubbled swished down her throat.

She noticed Tim and Max looking at her curiously. Reddening Danielle explained, "I've never had this before?"

"Orange soda?" Max asked.

"Do you like it?" Tim asked.

Danielle nodded to both questions. If this was what was waiting outside the walls of the lab, she was ready to do anything to finish her father's work. Then she could go outside whenever she felt like it. Danielle began considering what she needed to do next to find her cousin.

"Dani!" Max exclaimed.

"Huh?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts. She looked at Max, but Max looked down at Tim. Danielle followed her gaze.

"I said, have you tried grape?"

Danielle blinked at the boy before shaking her head.

"Here you go, Dani," Tim said smiling.

Danielle accepted the soda from the boy. "My name's Danielle," she corrected uncertainly.

"What, don't want a nickname?" Max accused playfully.

Danielle paused and cocked her head.

"Yeah, my real name's Timothy. That's what adults call me," Tim explained. "Only my friends call me Tim."

Danielle smiled at the implication. "Only my friends," Danielle agreed.


	4. Finding Danny

"Dani, we've got to go. We're late!"

Danielle woke up to see a young girl shaking her awake.

"What?" Danielle asked sleepily. She blinked allowing her eyes to focus.

A boy ran up behind the girl. "Dani, come on."

Danielle willed herself off of the uncomfortable chair and stretched her back. "Where am I?"

"The cave," the girl answered as she ran around picking cans up off the floor. "We overslept. Tim and I need to get back to the house now."

Danielle slowly remembered the events from last night. She stretched as she floated up off of the uncomfortable folding chair and landed back on the ground. She watched Max and Tim scamper around the cave grabbing blankets and the CD from the radio. They were obviously in a hurry. Dani wasn't sure why. Last night they seemed so free. Two cousins enjoying the night sky. Now they were running frantically pulling blankets and throwing cans into the cooler.

"Do you need any help," Dani asked uncertainly. She was answered by a wad of blankets being thrown in her face."

She peeked over the load to see Max crawling out the entrance. "Come on Tim. We don't have a minute to spare."

"Let's go Dani!" Tim grabbed Danielle's arm, which was still trying to get a grip on the bundle of blankets, and pulled her out of the cave.

Tim lowered down to crawl out of the cave entrance as Dani, her vision blocked by the bundle, ran right into him, pushing them both into the wall.

Groaning, Tim looked back at Dani, now flat on her back. "Oh, we can't take these right now." He pulled the blankets from Dani's grip and threw them to one side of the cave entrance. Nodding, Tim took Dani's hand once again. "Okay, let's go!"

Danielle followed Max and Tim through the woods, past the park where they first met, until they came across a large house. Dani used her arms to rest on her knees as she gasped for much needed air. She had never ran so long before. She hadn't even a chance to catch her breath before she heard someone jumping through to the other side of the bush they were crouching behind. Dani looked up to see Max sneak-running across the yard toward a large garden outside the house.

Once Max made it past the garden fencing, she noticed Tim wasn't following. Looking back to the woods, she shot him a panicked look. Tim pulled Dani from the bush hiding them from the view of the house. Although Dani resisted running again, Tim insisted, "Come on Dani! We can't let them see us come in." Sighing, Dani allowed herself to be half dragged to the house by the smaller boy toward his cousin waiting under the trellis bordering the house.

…

Max peeked around the corner watching for any adults. If Tim didn't hurry up, they were going to be caught. That meant no more night outings. Tim knew how much the cave meant to Max. It was her fortress. She hated living the upper crust life. She only wanted to enjoy the outdoor air. She never got the chance with Nanny watching her every move during the day. Night time was the only occasion she got a chance to be herself. Her mother may not like the idea of Max being a 'tomboy,' but it wasn't going to stop Max from having fun.

Tim would only be around a couple more weeks. He wouldn't really feel the full effect of the banishment, but he knew how much it would destroy Max. She tried to be patient with him. She knew Tim liked Dani, even if she wore really weird clothes. But, who was Max to judge. Mother thought her street clothes were dreadful, and Max thought likewise to the gowns her mother made her wear. A black jumpsuit may be unordinary, but Dani was cool and Tim liked her. That was good enough for Max. They could meet up with her later, as long as they made it inside in time. She could hear her cousin running up behind her. Turning she was surprised to see not only her cousin, but Dani as well.

"Tim," Max pleaded, "What's she doing here?" There wasn't time to hide Dani anywhere. It's not like she could turn invisible. Nanny would see her for sure.

Tim looked up at his cousin. "We can't just leave her alone."

Max huffed at her cousin's giant eyes peaking outside his brown locks pleading at her. Max turned away from her cousin's gaze to Dani's uncertain one. Tim knew how to get what he wanted. He had to. He was sent house to house having to deal with numerous and weird relatives. It was true, Dani was just passing through and needed help finding her cousin in Amity Park.

"Fine, just come on."

Max began climbing the trellis avoiding the winding vines and flowers. The trellis was pretty strong and was covered with years' worth of vines winding through to the house. Max had the trip down to an art. For a long time, she gave up her nightly pleasure when Tim visited. She finally showed Tim her secret once she felt he was old enough. Max listened for Tim below her, but heard Dani and Tim talking.

"This is your house?"

"Yeah, it's alright."

That boy needed to realize what was at stake here. He may only be ten, but he was smart enough to see sense. Max reached the window and pulled herself in. She poked her head out the window to encourage her cousin to get in the house.

"Come on Tim, we can't let them see us."

Tim waved up at her before beginning his own ascension up the trellis.

"Who are you hiding from," Dani asked.

"Our nanny. If she catches us out without permission, we'll be grounded for like forever," Tim said allowing his arms to spread out as if to show how much trouble he and Max would be in. "Come up the vine, Dani."

"All the way up to the window?"

"We do it all the time." Tim was about half way to the second story window.

"Be careful, Tim!" Max looked back nervously at her bedroom door. Luckily for her, Nanny was still making breakfast. As soon as she was done she would be up telling Max what to do.

"It'll be okay, Dani," Tim called watching as Dani hesitantly stepped up on the trellis.

Max could see Tim's misstep before he even realized what happened. Why didn't he watch where he was stepping? The vines were tricky. She didn't have time to react before he was falling down toward the garden bed.

A flash of white caused Max to blink before something caught Tim in midair. Max nearly fell herself before she caught herself from plummeting out the window. Before her own eyes, a snow white haired girl had caught her cousin. She was wearing a familiar black jump suit.

Tim looked straight into the girl's bright green eyes as she smiled back. "Dani?"

The girl raised her eyebrow. "Tim."

"Maxine!" Max jumped back from the window, successfully bumping her head on the window sill in the process. Her nanny was standing at the door ticking her tongue before continuing her fussing. "Maxine, the early morning air isn't good for your delicate frame." She began walking toward the window in order to close it. "Let alone hanging your head out into the elements."

Max stole a glance at the two floating outside before jumping in front of her nanny to close the window and blinds. She turned to see her nanny giving her a suspicious glare.

'Oh boy…'

…

"Dani?"

Danielle watched the boy in her arms. Her father had warned her not to let anyone to let her know she was half ghost until they revealed themselves as father and daughter to all the world. She didn't even think about what she was doing until he was already in her arms. Too late now.

"Tim," Dani answered confirming his accusation.

Tim continued staring into her eyes with wonder and fear on his face. The sound of a window closing brought him to his senses. Dani was surprised to see that Max had shut them out. Dani looked to Tim. They needed to get in the house, right?

Tim was staring wide eyed at her face.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Tim threw his arms up in a double fist pump. Dani adjusted her grip to keep from dropping the excited boy. He turned to her wide eyed. "Do you have super powers?"

"I guess, kinda."

Dani floated over towards the window, but Max had also closed the curtains not allowing Dani to see inside. Dani was about to turn intangible until she heard Tim stop her. "Go around to my window."

Dani stopped and looked down at her companion. "What?"

"It's right around the corner. We can get in there."

"Oh, okay." She followed Tim's instructions until they made it to the window he had spoken of. Dani opened the window and let Tim climb inside before floating in herself. As soon as Tim made it inside his room, he spun around to get a better look at Dani. Feeling self-conscious, Dani allowed herself to be turned back into her human half. Just then they heard a Tim's door open.

A plump older woman followed by Max entered the room. The women paused in surprise before turning back to her charge. "Miss Maxine, why is there a young lady in Master Timothy's quarters?" she questioned.

Max was just as surprised as her nanny to see the two in the room. She had been trying to keep Nanny away while Tim found a way back in. She didn't expect the two to have made their way to the room so quickly.

While Max stood blinking at the girl, Tim interrupted. "We invited her for a sleepover Nanny."

Nanny pursed her lip at the young boy, before conceding. "I wish you would have warned me, Master Timothy. I will have to let the cooks know to prepare another plate for breakfast." Nanny waited expectantly for Tim's response.

Tim, not really sure what to do, tried, "I'm sorry." Nanny continued waiting. "For my…thoughtlessness?" Nanny nodded satisfied.

"I should think so. I would not want this poor young lady to think we, in the Clout Residence, do not treat our guests with dignity."

Max, reviving from her stupor, joined in. "Well, Nanny, we should be getting ready. Lots to do and all."

"Yes indeed. Give the girl back her clothes, and put on your gown. Master Tim, please follow me for your bathing."

Tim's face instantly turned red. Hiding his face from Dani, he followed the nanny out into the hallway. Max signaled for Dani to follow her the opposite way to her bedroom.

When Dani entered the room, she was immediately attacked by a wad of clothing.

"Here Dani."

Dani looked down at the pile in her arms. Max was already stripped and pulling out a dress from her closet. "What are these for?"

"Nanny's gonna throw them out. You can have them." Max continued changing into her gown. She didn't look right at Dani, but Dani could see Max watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"I have my hazmat suit," Dani interjected.

Max scoffed. "Yeah stylish, but you need some hang out clothes too."

Dani changed into the blue hoodie and red shorts Max had previously been wearing. She looked into the mirror and noted Tim's beanie on her head. She had forgotten he had given it to her last night after touching her hand and thinking she was cold. The hat actually matched Max's shorts perfectly.

Danielle turned back to her friend. "How do I look?"

Max turned to see the ensemble on the ghost girl. "Normal."

Danielle considered her answer. Not sure what to say, she tried "You look good in that dress."

Max finished unbraiding her pigtails. "I hate dresses. I'd rather go hiking any day." Looking in the mirror, she picked up her brush and began brushing away any foreign objects and tangles.

Dani half smiled. Dani could see how comfortable Max felt in the woods the previous night. The girl before her looked completely different. She didn't look... happy.

"So uh, about earlier…" Max started.

Dani met her gaze, waiting for her to continue.

"What did you do, exactly?"

Danielle blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You know when Tim fell."

Dani reddened in realization. "Oh, I just went up and caught him."

Max looked at her hard in the eye. "How?"

Dani tried to think how to explain herself, but finally Dani decided just to show her.

Dani felt the white rings change her to her ghost half. She looked up to see Max looking at her in amazement. "What are you?"

"I'm… a halfa."

"A whata?"

"Well," Dani considered. Tim called her a superhero, but she didn't think of herself like that. On the other hand, her cousin fought evil ghosts, and she was trained to fight ghosts. "I'm part ghost, part human."

Max continued analyzing her. Dani met her stare uncertainly. She didn't realize this would be so hard for humans to get. "Your outfit stayed the same."

Dani looked down to see her hazmat suit instead of the recently changed outfit Max had provided. "Oh yeah, weird. Let me see…" Dani changed back to her human half and sure enough her clothes changed with her.

The children were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Girls, breakfast is ready downstairs."

Max let out her breath and smiled at the ghost girl. "Let's go Dani."

Dani grinned back and followed Max out the door down the stairs.

Breakfast proved to be the best thing Danielle had ever experienced. They didn't serve any sodas like last night, but she never knew so many varieties of flavors before. As Danielle ate, Nanny was droning on about the schedule for the day to Master Timothy and Miss Maxine. "We have a busy schedule. I'll send you home in the car, my dear."

Dani blinked at the women. She couldn't go home yet. She had to find Danny and get him to give her some of his mid morph DNA. She couldn't go back home if she failed.

Tim jumped from his seat before Dani could answer "Can't she stay for a little while longer Nanny." Dani looked over at her friend in appreciation. "She lives all the way in Amity Park, but it's pretty far away."

"Of course, I will arrange transportation. I shall call your parents to let them know you are okay. Now if you're finished with your breakfast, you may gather your things and say your goodbyes."

Dani followed her two friends back up the stairs. As she climbed the stairway, she glanced around the house. Although it wasn't like her father's empty castle, it still felt lonely inside. Dani looked at her only two friends. At least they had each other, and an awesome place to hang out in the woods. After Dani completed her mission, her father would let her visit again. Once she brought the sample, he would trust her to be on her own for a while at least.

At the top of the stairway, Max stopped and turned to her. "Okay, listen up Dani. Nanny will need your cousin's address to get you to Amity Park. The driver won't drop you off just anywhere."

Danielle dropped out of her thoughts in realization. "I don't know where Danny lives. I just know it's near Amity Park."

Tim considered. "It's not in Wisconsin… Ohio, I think."

"So you don't know either, Tim?"

"No, I've stayed there before with my cousin, but only for a few months. Why don't you look it up on the computer?"

Max took a few steps down the stairway looking through a door along the opposite wall. "No good. Nanny is in there now."

Dani leaned against the wall. "So what now?"

Max looked up towards Dani, then looked back into the office where Nanny was online. Jumping back up the stairs, Dani could see a gleam in Max's eye.

"I've got it!"

Tim smirked expectantly. One thing about Max, she was a prankster. Tim had spent a lot of time with Max pranking their nanny. The littlest things like moving a stack of cans, leaving messages on the mirror, or hiding things proved Nanny was indeed superstitious.

Dani looked at the two curiously. Whatever was about to happen was obviously going to be fun.

"Tim, get the soap bar from the bathroom."

Tim immediately ran down the hallway to retrieve the said item.

"Since you're a ghost, you can turn invisible, right?"

Dani smiled. "Oh Yeah, that's an easy one." She allowed her form to disappear, floated over Max, and then tapped her shoulder.

Max jumped and spun around only to see Dani upside down behind her.

"Boo," Dani said playfully.

"You can do that while you're still human?"

"Yeah. I always have access to my powers, but they are more powerful and natural in my ghost form." Dani floated back down to the floor and allowed gravity take over once again. "It's easier to do regular stuff in my human form and ghost stuff in my ghost form, but I can still do the other while in the opposite form."

"How long have you had your powers?" Tim asked, a bar of soap in hand.

Max and Dani turned to him in greeting. Max took the soap excitedly.

"Well… three weeks, I think." Dani had lost track since she had been created. Her father hadn't marked it as a special date or anything. She would have to ask about her actual birthday once she returned.

Before Tim could continue asking questions, Max interrupted by giving Dani the soap and leading her back down the stairway. Peeking into the computer room, Max pointed out the computer their Nanny was using.

"All you have to do is use the soap to draw on the screen. Then Nanny is going to freak out. Then the computer room will be all ours until she comes back with one of the staff."

"Turn superhero, Dani!" Tim encouraged.

Dani allowed the rings to turn her to her ghost form. Turning invisible, she floated over to the computer. 'What am I supposed to draw?' Dani wondered.

Nanny was inches away from the screen.

'Her eyesight must be terrible' Dani thought.

In order to get to the computer screen, Dani had to phase through Nanny's body. As she tried to make marks on the screen, she found she couldn't draw while the soap was intangible. Dani wanted to try to make the soap tangible, but she wasn't sure she could manipulate it enough to successfully make the soap only partially intangible. If the any of the soap became tangible while still inside Nanny... Dani didn't want to hurt the older lady.

Dani floated up and tried from a different angle. The computer screen was pretty small, and the nanny was far too close to the screen. 'No wonder she's blind.' Dani thought.

Dani considered what to do. She couldn't mark the screen, she didn't want to hurt anybody, but she needed the computer. She could move Nanny from her spot in front of the computer, but Dani wasn't completely sure she could pick up the much larger women. She was stronger than an ordinary human, but she never tested her physical abilities before. Her father was much more interested in the power of her ghost abilities.

Turning away Dani saw the windows with the shades down. If Dani could get Nanny away from the computer, then Dani could mark it up. She floated over to the main window right behind Nanny, and pulled the shades up.

"Ahh." Nanny gave a short shriek. Looking behind her, Nanny saw the window open revealing the sun's glare on the computer screen. Rather than close the shades, Nanny turned back to the screen and used her head to block the glare.

Frowning, Dani went to another window and opened the shade. Nanny turned away from the computer screen, but stayed in her seat. Dani raised an eyebrow. This was taking forever.

'Just get up already.'

Giving a huff, Dani flew to each window one after the other and raised each screen as the nanny watched wide eyed. Before Dani could get over to the computer, Nanny had already ran out the door.

Turning visible, Dani looked at the soap still in her hand. 'Oh well.'

Max and Tim ran in. Tim's smile was enormous. "That was awesome, Dani! Even better than the soap trick."

Dani smirked.

Max nodded her approval as well. "Okay, we only have a few minutes. What's your cousin's name Dani?"

"Danny Phantom." Dani answered casually.

Both Max and Tim spun around in surprise. "Danny Phantom?!" they asked together.

"The ghost kid? He's your cousin?" Max asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Dani answered confused.

"Does that mean you're a ghost too? Is that your superpower?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I'm part ghost."

"Cool!"

"Freaky," Max commented. "I like that."

Max turned back to the computer screen and turned on the search engine. After a few minutes, she sat back defeated. "It doesn't have any information on Danny Phantom other than he is usually seen around Amity Park. I can't find an address or anything."

Dani looked over Max's shoulder to look at the screen. The screen was filled with articles concerning Danny Phantom. Most were trying to confirm whether he was evil or a hero. Off to the right side, a link showed for the local school where Danny Phantom was recently seen.

"What's that?" Dani asked pointing at the link.

"That's the yearbook for the school there. Casper High."

"Let me see." Dani used the computer to scan through the freshman students. Danny was fourteen years old. He should be in the freshman class or possibly in the Jr. High, but she would check out this link first before trying to find the Jr. High yearbook.

After a couple minutes, Tim pointed out a student with a familiar face. "Who's that?"

Dani's eyes lit up. "That's him!" She had watched his transformations and video clips for hours while she was waiting on her father only a few days ago. Dani looked at the name under the picture. "Danny Fenton."

Max looked at the picture in amazement. Turning to Dani, she insisted, "Turn back into your human form."

Obediently Dani called the transform rings to change her and allowed Max and Tim to scrutinize her face to the one onscreen.

"Dani, he looks just like you." Tim said.

Max nodded agreeing.

Dani shrugged it off. That's what happened when you were cloned. "So how do we find where he lives?"

Max took over the computer. Although she couldn't find his address from his name alone, she found information on a place called Fenton Works. It was ran by two ghost fighters named Maddie and Jack Fenton.

Dani recognized the names. That had to be it.

Max wrote down the address on a piece of paper and gave it to Dani. "You can follow them back to their house. Then you'll find your cousin."

**A/N: Happy Tenth Phaniversary! Ten years since the show premiered. Also, Dani had her eighth birthday on April 6th.**

**Hope you had a good one, Dani!**


	5. Meeting Danny

Dani turned the last corner following the directions Max printed for her.

"It should be just down this street."

Looking up from the paper, Dani saw a giant sign displaying 'Fenton Works.'

"Well that was easy."

The sign hung off a two story building was an additional unit build on the roof. Danielle had wondered about all morning trying to find Danny's parents. The all night bus trip to Amity Park had been less than comfortable but didn't even compare to her containment unit back home. Dani had finally made it. She would soon complete her mission.

Danielle studied the building. Danny's parents should be inside by now. It was almost lunch time. Maybe she could catch them going home in time for a lunch break. Then she wouldn't have to wait all day for them to close. Dani eyed the metal add on above the roof.

'That must be where they are working.' Danielle thought to herself.

Dani spent a few minutes to contemplate her next move. She hadn't been feeling her best after laying on the bus floor all night. At least the clothes Max let her have were more comfortable than her hazmat suit. Even though the outfit kept her warm and more comfortable than her revealing jumpsuit, she could feel a strain from her ghost half. She knew she couldn't let Danny's parents find her. They were ghost hunters. They couldn't understand her situation. Her father warned her about ghost hunters.

Finally, Dani turned herself invisible before flying toward the strange laboratory above Fenton Works. Dani flew around the lab once before phasing through. She could feel a sort of knot in her stomach. The lab was probably full of ghost hunters and experiments. Out of all the workers and ghost hunters, she had to find Maddie and Jack Fenton, Danny's parents.

Phasing through the metal wall, Dani was surprised to not find anyone within the laboratory. The large dome didn't make a sound. Danielle searched through several doors outside the main area. She found an extra room and several other emergency storage areas, but not a hint of life within the metal walls. Only after searching the laboratory several times did she allow her invisibility to fade. It didn't look like people came up here very often. It was possible Fenton Works had shut down. The site Max and Tim found could be outdated.

Before giving up, Dani phased back out of the lab and down to the street below. Dani phased through the Fenton Works entrance to find a comfortable waiting room. It consisted of several couches and chairs focusing around the television. The room was deserted just like the lab. Unlike the upstairs, this area looked like it was used recently.

Danielle smiled. The area looked very homely. Unlike any other place Danielle had seen. She sat down on the couch and looked at the numerous books and magazines littering a coffee table. Lounging on the couch, Danielle scoped out the rest of the building. The room opened up to a stairway leading to the second floor and connected to an adjacent room.

Dani decided to check out the upstairs first but heard something in the next room.

'Maybe I found Danny's parents after all.' Dani thought gleefully.

Danielle wondered into the connecting room. Relief flooded her as she heard the clangs and voices growing. She had become concerned maybe she would have to wait the rest of the weekend until she would find the Fentons at all. Although she had enjoyed her new sense of freedom the last few days, she knew her father must be worried about her. Vlad always wanted Danielle safe and where he could always keep track of her.

If she didn't find Danny today, she should try to call him. Just to let him know she was okay.

Dani followed the clangs and boisterous voice though a break room/kitchen, down another stairway into a basement. Downstairs, two workers were busy building a large machine. The clanging and loud voice were produced by a large man dressed in an orange jumpsuit. Next to him, a women in a blue jumpsuit looked over paperwork and made changes where she deemed necessary.

Dani blinked and second glanced at the women working across the room. She looked just like Daddy's computer hologram. Dani watched the woman work, not completely convinced she was real until Jack pulled the woman into his arms and gave her a kiss.

Danielle's face screwed. 'Eww. Did not want to see that.' Convinced the woman was real, Dani watched the couple work as they finished their machine. Although she was curious, she knew how her father didn't like her interrupting his work. Also she wasn't supposed to let any ghost hunters get ahold of her. She couldn't get Danny to help her if she was fighting ghost hunters. Dani stayed out of the way as the two worked. Unfortunately, the two Fentons were deeply rooted in their work. Dani relaxed, leaning against the wall of the basement, and watched them work.

This was terrible. She had been watching the two a whole ten minutes and she was already bored out of her mind. She had to do this at home, sit and do nothing. She didn't want to do that now. Resting her head on her hands, she made the best of it until she heard her stomach start growling.

The two scientists shared a glance as Dani tried to stop her stomach.

The woman in the blue hazmat suit look lovingly at her husband. "Jack, do you want to take a break and get a snack?" The woman asked her husband.

''Jack!' That's Danny's dad's name!'

"Sure thing, Maddie. What can I get for ya?" Dani giggled at the man's naïve attitude.

"Whatever you want is fine, Hon." Maddie answered nonchalant.

Danielle had to jump out of the way as Danny's father ran up the stairs in order to get the food for his wife. Dani paused a moment before following Jack into the kitchen. It had to be less boring than watching them work on the gadget sitting in the middle of the basement floor.

Jack quickly put together two sandwiches, stacking up several layers of meats and veggies. Danielle couldn't believe the amount of food in their refrigerator. She hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. After Nanny made lunch, Max's mother showed up and sent Danielle off on the bus insisting on needing the limo driver for the banquet that night. At least she paid the bus fare. Max had helped Dani with instructions for once she made it to Amity Park. Tim showed Dani how to work the computer. She got to use it to find out all kinds of things about space. Too soon though, Max's mother insisted Nanny accompany Danielle to the bus.

Jack with a couple piled high sandwiches made his way back down the stairs. Dani stayed in the kitchen a minute before going back to the waiting room.

That's what waiting rooms were for, right?

Before Danielle could get comfortable on the sofa, she spied the stairway leading upstairs. She had forgotten about the upstairs. Curiosity getting the better of her, Dani decided to explore the upper level of the building before rejoining the scientists downstairs.

After all, they weren't going to finish anytime soon. Might as well have some fun.

Upstairs, Dani was surprised to find bedrooms. She thought Fenton Works would be full of offices, cubicles, and laboratories. Apparently it was the Fenton's house, as well as their workplace.

Oh well, that made her search that much easier.

The first room Dani found was very neat and organized. Thick books were lined up along a large bookshelf. The bed was freshly made and the floor cleared.

'How boring. This must be like the parents room.'

Dani went across to the opposite side of the hallway to find a bathroom.

"Does this entire building have to be boring?" Dani exclaimed. She was hoping to find Fenton Works to be full of cool stuff. So far it was very normal. At least what she thought was normal. Admittedly, she hadn't too much experience in normality.

Danielle moved on to the next door adjacent to the first room she discovered. Inside, she found comic books and models littering the floor, walls, and desk. The bed was made, but just the top layer. The sheets were pulled out and clumped hidden underneath the comforter.

Dani picked up one of the comics and surveyed the cover. Looking to the bed, Dani shrugged. Might as well make herself at home. Picking up one of the comics off the floor, Dani plopped onto the spacecraft comforter and began reading. Relaxing against the pillow, Dani noticed how much more comfortable the sleeping arrangements were. Not only were the blankets soft and warm, but her new street also rested comfortably against her, a vast improvement over her previous sleeping arrangements.

This had to be where Danny's room. If she waited here, he would find her. Dani wasn't sure where her cousin was at the moment, but as long as she had something cool to read, she didn't mind waiting, even if her stomach was starving.

Completely engrossed in the comic book, Danielle allowed her mind to wonder. Right after she was born, her father taught her several lessons to think ahead and plan things out. As his apprentice, she would need to be able to strategize, as well as fight and follow orders. Fighting and obedience quickly followed strategizing.

'First, I need to get him on my side.' Dani thought.

**"Empathy is a powerful motivator, my dear. Show your pawn you can be trusted. Get them on your side. Then the fool will follow your every whim."**

Danielle looked down as a loud grumble interrupted her thoughts.

"Should have gotten something while I was downstairs."

There was so much stuff sitting in the refrigerator, she had never seen before. What kind of sensations were being missed at this moment?

Sighing, Dani continued waiting for Danny to appear. Distractions wouldn't help Danielle find Danny. She couldn't miss him. She needed him in order to fully stabilize her ghost form.

Luckily, it wasn't long before she heard a voice enter the room.

"I know," Danny said into a cell phone as he morphed back into his human half, "and I appreciate it, but uh…"

Danielle heard Danny pause as he noticed her. She wanted to finish the comic before making introductions. Unfortunately, her mission took place before her reading pleasure.

After a moment's hesitation, Danny walked over to the bed, eyeing the strange girl lounging in his room.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked accusingly.

Danielle glanced up above the comic book. He looked just like Daniel. Of course, he was Daniel, but the other Daniel. Her clone cousin Daniel. She was in the right place for sure.

"Yes!" The phone answered Danny's question.

Danny turned his attention to the phone looked annoyingly at it. "No, Not you," he yelled.

"Not so loud," Dani rebuked. She didn't want his parents showing up to investigate.

'Oh well, might as well make a good impression.'

"Hey, I'm Danielle. Your third cousin once removed." Danielle tried to explain. Dani just needed to show Danny they're family. Then he'll be willing to help her.

"I ran away from home," she continued to explain. Before Danny could get in a word, Dani's eyes widened as a tempting though crossed her mind. "Hey, you got any food!" She couldn't go down and get caught by Danny's parents, but Danny could get her some food from the fridge downstairs.

Danny looked blankly at his apparent cousin for a second before returning to his call. "Uh… I've gotta go."

"Of course you do," the phone returned sarcastically.

...

Daddy was right. Danny brought Danielle all the food she could stuff in her stomach and then some. She was excited to try some new food: fried chicken, chocolate, ice cream, sodas, leftover Chinese, and something called sugar puffs. All of it amazing with its own unique flavors.

Danny was shocked with how much Danielle was eating.

'How can this small girl eat as much as me?' She ate as much as his father.

Danny wasn't sure where his "cousin" came from or why she ran away, but he needed to get to the bottom of this. A young girl shouldn't be out on her own.

Danielle gave a satisfied burp, before noticing Danny's wall for the first time. He had several space posters decorating the wall as well as a junior astronaut certificate and a rough space ship sketch, obviously designed by him.

"You want to be an astronaut?" She had looked into the career herself while exploring Max's computer. "Do you know they only choose one hundred people…"

"…every two years to go into the space program," Danny and Danielle finished together.

Dani was amused at his lack of excitement. He looked kind of bummed by the idea. Danielle thought it was awesome. If she could become an astronaut one day, she would be with the best. Not just anyone can get into the space program.

"Yeah, I knew that." Danny said, "How did you?"

Not answering, Danielle turned to the bedside about to jump down, but stopped when she saw a plastic case sitting on Danny's dresser.

"Dumpty Humpty." Danielle recognized the CD case anywhere. "These guys rock!" she said picking up the case to get a better look.

"Yeah, I know that too." Danny came around the bed to take back his CD. "Have enough to eat?"

Dani nodded contently.

"Then it's time to talk to my parents." Danny took Danielle's hand and led her outside into the hallway.

Danielle's heart skipped a beat.

"No!" Dani whined. She couldn't be caught by ghost hunters.

"Look, you say you're my cousin," Danny hesitated, "and maybe you are, but we still have to call your parents," he finished firmly.

'My parents? Seriously. I am trying to prove to Daddy I can do this myself.'

Glaring at her original, Dani shook her hand from his grasp. "I said, No!"

As Danielle ran back into Danny's room, she heard him yell, "Hey, come back!"

'Good luck finding me.'

Still in her human form, Danielle allowed herself to turn invisible before flying out the window. Once she flew around to the other side of the building, she allowed herself to be seen again.

Sighing, Danielle sat against Fenton Works and tried to figure out what went wrong.

'Danny doesn't trust me, even if we're family. He wants to turn me in.'

Danielle watched a green ghost floatie bobbing in a swimming pool in the Fenton's backyard, but her thoughts were interrupted by a cold gut feeling releasing a cold mist from her lips. Danielle blinked in surprise. That had happened only once before. When she came across a new ghost.

"Rooooooar!"

Danielle blinked. She knew that voice. It was one of the ghost that inhabited Vlad's castle. He was this beefed up muscled guy with a serious attitude problem. Any time he was put in the ring, he fought with blind fury. Vlad used him to teach Danielle the problems with "not using her head."

Another familiar scream filled the air. Dani recognized Danny's scream from the video clips she watched when her father left her alone several days ago. If Danny was in trouble, she could help get rid of Muscles. Then he would help her for sure.

Danielle ran around Fenton Works and hopped the fence in time to see Danny skid right into a blue car across the street. Flinching, Danielle watched Danny get up unharmed. Running to meet him, she saw Muscles pick her cousin up by the neck. Danny struggled to break his hold.

No one treated her cousin like that. Making it across the street Danielle stood up to the bully.

"Hey!" Sure enough the ghost stopped his attack on Danny to the girl threatening him. "Leave him alone." Danielle demanded.

Still within the ghost's grasp, Danny ordered at Danielle to get to safety away from the ghost, but Danielle wasn't going to have any of that. She was tired of Danny trying to get rid of her. She spent too much energy for him to ruin her plans.

"Forget it. I know who you are, and I came a long way to find you." Crossing her arms and standing her ground, she allowed her rings to appear transforming her to her ghost half. It may take up energy, but she needed Danny if she's ever going to be complete. "And I'm not leaving now."

As Danielle turned to her ghost form, she saw Danny's eyes widen in shock. 'If he thought that was cool, wait till I save his butt from that jerk.'

Charging a ghost ray, Dani blasted the ghost who had yet to release her cousin's neck. Danielle could feel the energy draining from the blast. It wasn't her 'limit' but she hadn't been stabilized in the lab for two days now.

Danny turned to her. "How…" But before he could ask, he was interrupted by the ghost, now angry from the annoying blast that stopped his mission.

Danielle and Danny dodged the attack landing next to each other each in an attack stance.

"Do you want to ask questions, or you want to kick some butt?"

Seriously, why did Danny question everything? If she questioned her father half as much as Danny questioned her, she would be banished to her cell until further notice.

Danny and Danielle continued to dodge until they both had the opportunity to charge a ghost ray at the attacking ghost. Together, they stopped his advances. Sure enough, after some smoke cleared, the monster stopped his attack only to disintegrate into the ground in a pile of ecto goo.

Danielle's eyebrows shot up. 'That ghost wasn't a clone. Why did he destabilize?'

Danielle felt a dizzy sensation in the back of her head distracting her from the previous ghost.

"This night's getting weirder and weirder," Danny commented. Then turning to Danielle, he spoke up, "and I have a lot of questions."

'Of course you do...'

"When we get back, my parents are…"

Danielle almost collapsed. Luckily Danny caught her. Dani had used up a lot of energy. She needed Danny's mid morph DNA, and soon.

"…And I guess we'll have to answer those questions tomorrow."

Although Dani's head was still spinning, she allowed herself to relax. Danny wasn't turning her in tonight.

...

Danielle pulled the blankets up to her chin. Danny let her stay in the guest room in the Ops Center upstairs. Apparently they only used the Ops Center when there was a ghost emergency. She would be safe all night.

Staring at the ceiling, Danielle tried to think how to get Danny to trust her. He kept asking her unwanted questions and wanting to get his parents involved. They were family. Why wasn't that enough?

'Family…' Dani shot up from her bed. She had decided to call her father earlier, but she forgot. She didn't want him worried about her. He had been distracted working on the new Daniel clone, but he probably wanted to do more tests and experiments on her by now. It had been a few days now. He must be worried.

Danielle wondered into the main room, and looked along the control panel. A large screen with dialing options rested on the right side of her room. The computer didn't look too different from her father's computer. Danielle tried to find the appropriate signals to locate her father's laboratory phone.

Too bad they didn't have an automatic system like her father. She could just ask the computer to call her father for her.

Searching through the buttons, she found her father's castle phone link sequence. She wasn't sure how to get ahold of the cabin, but if she left a message at the castle lab, her father would see it soon enough.

Danielle waited for the call to go through. Surprisingly, her father's face filled the screen. "Ah Daniel, however did you get this number?"

Dani waited for him to look up at her, but finally answered, "Daddy?"

Vlad's eyes widened and glanced up to meet Danielle's eyes.

"Danielle, what in the world are you doing? Why aren't you in your containment unit?"

It was natural he was angry with her. It was her fault for disobeying him, but she needed to prove to him she could go on missions and take care of herself.

"I'm getting the DNA sample." Danielle declared.

Vlad sized her up, hand on chin.

"In order to retrieve a mid-morph DNA sample, Daniel must be in the lab for the extraction."

Vlad gave a pause studying Danielle.

"Daniel has put you in the guest room upstairs?"

Danielle nodded confidently. "I've stayed hidden from the ghost hunters and helped Danny fight ghosts."

Vlad's eyebrows shot up. "Interesting."

After a pause, he continued. "I believe you can help me after all. I have sent three ghosts to lure Daniel into my trap. Two have already confronted Daniel, and one will finish our mission tomorrow." Pausing to make sure Danielle was paying attention, Vlad continued. "I believe we have a change in plans."

**A/N: I have gone through and fixed a few mistakes throughout the chapters. Hopefully it will be easier to read now. Although I haven't invested in a Beta, I try to proofread and edit everything before publishing and reread for maximum clarification. Although I consider myself to be a 'good' writer, I'm certainly not great. I would love any critical reviews to help me improve my writing or further clarify any misunderstandings.**


End file.
